


Clichés and Thunder Claps

by shipskicksandgiggles



Series: tumblr prompts [46]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Song: Your Song (Elton John), Storms, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles
Summary: Peter didn't realize how high up their apartment was under the night of a really big storm. Harley feels a bit differently about their situation.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: tumblr prompts [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566982
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Clichés and Thunder Claps

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably the most self-indulgent fluff I've ever written I am so sorry  
> prompt: "I'm not kissing you in the rain! We'll catch our death!"

A crack of thunder boomed, almost shaking the room with its intensity. Peter buried himself further into Harley’s side. 

“You okay?”

His response was muffled. 

“Didn’t catch that, love.”

Peter moved his head. “We’re really high up.”

Harley looked out the window to watch the pouring rain. “We’ve lived here for a while babe. Did you just notice?”

“No, we just haven’t had this bad of a storm since we lived here. I’m surprised it’s not freaking you out too.”

“Peter, I used to go out and watch tornadoes go past my front porch. A little thunder isn’t going to phase me.”

“It’s scary.”

“Poor baby.” He pouted at him until Harley cuddled him closer. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Kiss me?”

“Maybe later, dear,” he said before going back to reading his book, but he wasn’t focused on it. “What if I could make you like storms?”

“Hmm?”

He tossed their blanket to the side and pulled Peter to his feet. “Do you trust me?”

Peter looked at him warily. “Not right now I don’t.”

“Please?” He started walking backwards towards the balcony. “I’ll kiss you.”

“I’m not kissing you in the rain! We’ll catch our death!”

“What if… we _dance_ in the rain?”

Peter regretfully started to give in. “You’re a hopeless romantic.”

“I’m hopelessly in love with you, darlin’.” He made it to the door and swung it open and let the wind whip around him. Without even waiting for Peter, he ran outside and let the rain soak him and he grinned up at the sky. 

“You’re ridiculous!” Peter called from where he was taking shelter in the doorway. 

He shook the water from his hair and ran back towards Peter. 

“What are you doing? Hey, no! Don’t even think about-” Peter screamed when Harley dragged him the rest of the way outside. “I hate you.”

“Mhmm.”

“You’re a terrible boyfriend.”

Harley nodded and started humming the opening bars of _Your Song_ while he swayed them back and forth. 

“Using Elton John songs against me isn’t going to work.”

“Spin for me, love.” 

Peter allowed himself to be twirled around. “I don’t why I put up with you.”

“Beats me.”

They kept dancing, and Peter began to enjoy it a little bit more. 

Harley went from humming to singing softly. “I hope you don’t mind, I hope you don’t mind, that I put it down into words, how wonderful life is while you’re in the world.”

“Okay, you got your dance in the rain. Can we please go back in and get dried off now?”

“One last thing.” He spun Peter again and knocked his feet out from under him so he could dip him. “I think I promised you a kiss.”

Peter reached up to wrap his arms around Harley’s neck. “Did you now?”

It might have been incredibly cliché, and their clothes might have been completely soaked, but honestly, no one could blame them for being the most adorable couple no matter what the weather.

**Author's Note:**

> please hold while I die  
> my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/playboyphilanthro-pissed)


End file.
